Prince Ayaka and Princess Murayuki
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: YukiKiri: Because of his inspiration, he got too full of himself, and he wrote a story...in English. Sequel to Kirihara’s Inspiration.


**Title: **Prince Ayaka and Princess Murayuki

**Summary:** YukiKiri: Because of his inspiration, he got too full of himself, and he wrote a story…in English. Sequel to Kirihara's Inspiration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis, hell, you know that.

**Warnings: **Yukimura's evil plotting and, the usual, Kirihara's grammar. Oh, and crack, of course. Oh, Sanada fukubuchou dragon too. And forgive me if there are any misspelled words that aren't supposed to be, I only typed this for an hour so no beta XD

**A/N: **Ah…it seems that I'm having a hard time writing crack now…XD Maybe it's because of too much angst? Ah, oh well, Just enjoy and review! _Enjoyment!_

* * *

"Ne, Jackal, aren't you worried about Akaya?" The self-proclaimed genius of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku asked his doubles partner worriedly, watching the demon ace's actions. Jackal could only shrug at Marui's query and continued staring at their kouhai.

"He's been laughing aloud ever since this morning, huh…what do you think's the matter with him?" Jackal threw a new question in, effectively puzzling the tensai more.

"Beats me," Marui replied with a scratch on his head. "But I did hear him mumbling something about him getting an A on a test…"

"It was an English test," Niou approached the two, and looked at Kirihara, who was busy laughing evilly as he held a thin hardbound book. "He got an A on his English test."

Marui and Jackal's eyes widened in surprise. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that they've read that ultra pathetic English essay Kirihara made? And now the trickster's saying that he got a perfect mark on English? Well, it wasn't quite believable for the doubles pair. Not at all.

"_Bwahaha! I'm am number one!"_ Kirihara arrogantly shouted in English. The trio sweatdropped as they continued to watch their kouhai proceed to the locker room.

"What's that book he's holding?" Marui had yet to ask again.

"It appears that Akaya-kun wrote a short story for Seiichi a few days ago, and there is 94.66 percent that he will place that book on Seiichi's locker," the data master informed, standing beside them. They were currently in the hallway following the demon.

"Puri? Another amusing story made by little Akaya?" The trickster grinned widely, signaling the tensai to follow him. Marui nodded and did so, and they went to Kirihara.

"He's going to be tortured again," Jackal sighed and faced Yanagi. "How did you know he wrote a book?"

"I know everything, Jackal-kun," Yanagi told him and followed as well. "Even how Akaya-kun got an A in English."

"Aka-chan!" Niou called out sweetly to him, which effectively made the ace turn. Niou merrily skipped to him and leaned closer, with Marui following close.

"What's that you're holding, Aka-chan?" Niou asked innocently, eyeing the book, which he knew all too well, was Kirihara's writing.

"Ah...err…nothing, Niou-sempai," Kirihara answered nervously, hiding the book behind him. He remembered the time that his sempais laughed at him and his English, and he didn't want that to happen again. Not now, not ever.

"Mou, Akaya's hiding something from us!" Marui pouted and said in a disappointed tone.

The trickster showed one last grin to Kirihara and snatched the book. And ran for his life.

"Marui! Abort!"

"Niou-sempai!!" Kirihara shouted.

"Marui! Catch!" Niou shouted as both of them ran, and then threw the book to the tensai. Marui successfully caught it and ran for his life as well, in the opposite direction as to where Niou and Kirihara were going.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Jackal shook his head and crossed his arms. "Those guys are so mean."

"Marui-semmmmmmpppppaaaaiiii!!" Kirihara wailed.

* * *

Marui ran downstairs and into the science lab. He entered the room and closed the door, leaned on it, and then laid down. Good thing it was their lunch break or else, students would be swarming around the room.

"Marui-kun, what are you doing here?" The gentleman, Yagyuu Hiroshi intrigued, fixing his glasses in place.

"Yagyuu," Marui muttered and stood up. He took a glance at one of the corners of the room and found his fukubuchou fixing some of the lab materials. "And Sanada too, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were tasked to clean this room up," Yagyuu answered promptly. "You seem tired, Marui, what's going on?"

"Ohh!! You guys are here too?!" Niou, who was climbing into the room from the window, hollered. "Yo Marui! The book still with ya?"

"Yeah, it's still here," Marui replied with a grin, and raised the masterpiece high up.

"You two are slacking off again, Tarundoru." Sanada said, placing the box of funnels on one of the tables. "What are you doing?"

"Dear Fukubuchou, would you like me to read a book for you?" Niou asked sarcastically, grabbing the book from Marui. "A book made by our little ace."

"Akaya's again?" Yagyuu raised a brow.

"Uh-huh." Niou nodded, grinning all the way. "And in English too!"

"Stop it with the chit chat, get on with it Niou!" Marui said and pushed the trickster.

"You seem to enjoy torturing Akaya, I'm sure he's devastated right now." Yagyuu muttered, which made Niou snort.

"We're just borrowing, we'll return his work right after we read it."

"Akaya would not be enthralled with what you two are doing to him you know," Sanada told them.

"Oh please, Sanada, what do you know about happiness? Your face is as stiff as a rock that you can't even smile." Niou said and slowly opened the book.

"I can smile if I'm motivated to do it. I'm just not showing off like you are." Sanada answered and made the trickster turn to him with a huge grin.

"Then do it, smile." The trickster dared. "Smile to the world, Sanada, and flap your wings!"

And so he did, out of irritation and pride.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Marui and Niou laughed hysterically at the fukubuchou.

"I can't believe he did it!" Marui rolled on the floor. "That's the scariest thing I've ever seen!"

"It's as funny as Akaya's writing!" Niou said. Yagyuu could only cover his eyes that were showing his emotions with his thick glasses.

"I—I thought that you were going to read Akaya's book?" Sanada stammered and tried to change subjects. Good thing that his efforts weren't futile for the trickster and the tensai busied their selves with the book once more.

"Okay, enough, now onto Akaya's book." Niou said and turned to the first page. Marui sat down beside Niou and leaned closer to get a good view of the book.

"Wow, it's all written in English…" Marui said, astonishment visible in his voice. After blowing a small bubble from his trusty gum he laughed, "Nyaahahahaha!!"

_These book, is dedicatement too you, Mura-buchou. I hope all enjoyment fluters down from the heavens to you after you creed it…_

_Enjoyment!_

_, Kirihara Akaya_

Marui covered his mouth to hold his laughter. Niou only smiled and turned to the next page.

"Akaya put in a lot of effort, he even drew pictures to match the story…" Yagyuu complimented, as he too, read the book with them.

_Once upon the time, there lived a preety princes named Murayuki. Mura-chan was so famouse because she so smart, enrich, a kind, and beatiful young lady. Many more suethors came to court her, but she did'nt like them, for they'r all rich and bastard and yarou!! _

"I can't take it!!" Marui couldn't stop laughing. "We've like, only read two pages and I'm already dying!! Hahahaha!"

"Mu-murayuki?!" Yagyuu choked, and eyed the drawing of the princess beside the paragraph. "Does he mean Yukimura-kun?"

'I completely understand you, Akaya…' Sanada thought. 'You're a very noble person, thinking that Yukimura is a perfect person, I admire you for that.'

"Take a look at this one!" Niou told them and pointed at the next page. All of them hovered and continued with the reading.

_But their were one person that caught the eyes, nose, eers and tail of my princes. It was none other then the boy naming Kirihara Ayaka. The boy who lived. Ayaka was the prins of a faraway land called Rikkai Dai. He's so good and charming. Prins Charming! He liked the princes veeeery much and so he decidemnet to go to the princes's lair. _

"I can't understand as to why he thinks Yukimura has a tail." Yagyuu said.

"The princes lair!! Hahaha! Is Yukimura the princess or the villain?!" Niou cackled and rolled on the floor with the tensai.

Sanada could only remain silent.

They turned to the next page, and found one silly drawing of a dragon. Niou and Marui laughed so hard that they've knocked off some of the flasks near the table. The dragon was colored yellow, like their tennis shirt and it wore a black hat. Under the drawing was labelled, the evil fukubuchou dragon.

"That's supposed to be me?" Sanada grunted.

_But a stumpid, old, ugly, stupid, retard, fukubuchou dragon who wore an ugly hat fervented the prins to meat the beautiful lady, so he prinsesnapped her. Poor poor Murayuki-chan wasn't able to do anything because her magical tennis racket-o wasn't there. Oh no Mura-chan! Don't will not let the dragon ate you! He's very ugly and ugly! He might give you the ugly syndrome so don't let him get you ok? Okay! You're are number one! Stupid ugly fukubuchou._

"That dragon," Yagyuu muttered, and then continued, "I'm guessing, is Sanada-kun, right?"

They all turned and faced Sanada Genichirou, the ugly dragon in Kirihara Akaya's little world…and laughed their asses off. Except, for the composed gentleman that is.

"I can't take it anymore!!" Marui clutched his stomach and laughed hard, at Kirihara's story and Sanada as well...Whilst Niou continued to pound his fist on the floor.

"Stop, you ugly dragon, get away from my princes, ugly dragon!" Kirihara Ayaka told the ugly beastling. "Die!!"

"_TARUNDORU!!" Ugly dragon yelled at the handsom prince. His super ugly voice broke the other people's eeriedrums ….except for great Murayuki, because she is the child of god and she is so greeeeaaaattt!! Super prince Ayaka pulled out his golden shord and his eyes turned bright pinky red! _

_He then smashed ugly dragon with hat with the super shord, effectively killing him and smashing him, destroying him, crushing him, bamboozling heeeeem, wa-bam waba-m!! And then the ugly drangon died._

_"You saved me, my prince!!" Mukiyura happily saiys and huged prince Ayaka._

"Bwahahaha!!" Niou shouted, tears forming in his eyes. Marui had already choked because of laughter, or maybe because he swallowed a fly when he was laughing.

"I—it seems that Akaya-kun has a grudge on you, Sanada-kun…" Yagyuu fixed his glasses yet again and faced the demented fukubuchou, who was busy going emo on one corner of the room. "…And he misspelled Yukimura's code name at the last sentence…"

"Yagyuu! Kill me with your shord!!" Niou gushed and continued on pounding the floor.

"Stay away from me you ugly _drangon_ fukubuchou with a hat!!" Marui sneered, pointing at the poor soul in the corner.

"I'm the evil villain dragon…" Sanada mumbled. "…With a hat…"

"Bwahaha! Only an idiot would understand the sense of that story!!" Marui shouted. Sanada gulped and turned to him.

Just then, the lab door went open, and it showed three men, Jackal, Yanagi and a sad Kirihara. Niou and Marui approached the second year and dropped the book entitled: "Prince Ayaka and Princess Murayuki."

"You…you guys read it…" Kirihara sniffed and closed his fist. Marui and Niou patted his head.

"Akaya, that's the best story I've ever heard since I was 3!!" Marui grinned at him.

"Yeah, Akaya! I totally recommend your story!" Niou continued.

"Really?!" Kirihara's lips curled up into a big cheeky grin.

"If I become your _constipation_, would you write me a story too?!"

Jackal picked the book up and read it. Him, being a Brazilian, he immediately noticed the pathetic English Kirihara wrote. He then turned to the data master once more.

"You guys said Akaya got an A on his test, right?" Jackal questioned. The data master only nodded. "But how was that possible when his English is this bad?"

"Seiichi, taught him at first…but he wasn't that successful…" Yanagi started, then leaned closer to Jackal for a whisper. Jackal's eyes widened after what Yanagi told him.

"Oh! Everyone's here!" Yukimura Seiichi entered the room, and smiled at them. "What's the commotion all about?"

"Akaya has something for you!" Marui ran towards their buchou.

"…He…gave him…the answer sheets…." Jackal muttered and looked at the smiling buchou with a surprised expression.

_And they've lived happily after…_

_: The End…by Kirihara Akaya_


End file.
